halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-44 Troop Carrier
This article is on the Phantom featured in ''Halo 4. For more uses of the term "Phantom," see its disambiguation page.'' Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 118 |width = |height= |shield gen=None |crew=*1 pilot *2 gunners *several passengers *2 Ghosts *1 Wraith *2 Banshees |skeleton=1 pilot |passengers= |capacity= |armament=* Type-44 Directed Energy Weapon/M (1) * Side-mounted Plasma Cannons (2) |consumables= |othersystems= |firstsight= 2544 |role=*Dropship *Gunship *Support ship |era=*Human-Covenant war *Post-war |affiliation=Covenant Empire *Covenant remnants }} The Type-44 Troop Carrier, also known as the Phantom, is the predecessor to the Type-52 Phantom. It saw extensive use by Covenant remnants forces, like Jul 'Mdama's Covenant, after 2553 than it did prior. Design details Differing little from its successor, the Type-52 Phantom, the Type-44 served as the equivalent to the Pelican dropships used by the UNSC in terms of both function and performance, serving as a troop transport and as a supporting gunship. Like the Type-52 Phantom, the Type-44 Phantom is armed with a single chin-mounted Heavy plasma cannon with two plasma cannons. In addition to carrying multiple infantry, the Type-44 Phantom is also capable of carrying up to two Ghosts or one Wraith tank, just like the Type-52 Phantom, except the Spirit can take four ghosts. Combat The main role of the Phantom is to transport troops and vehicles into, or out of, combat. The Phantom can also carry Deployable lookout towers and other combat zone equipment. While the Phantom's main objective is to transport troops it can also serve as a gunship, utilizing its heavy plasma cannon and dual plasma cannons to deadly effect, providing both covering fire for its troops and more powerful weaponry to tackle tougher foes. Changes from the T-52 TC *The propulsion drive now emits a greenish color rather than purple blue. *There is now a Phantom variant that has seemingly replaced the Covenant boarding craft and is equipped with extendable boarding tubes. These tubes are capable of breaking through the windows of a UNSC ship with ease, however with closer inspection these Boarding Tubes appear to be an Attachment. *Mgalekgolo are now carried underneath the Phantom instead of inside its troop bay. This can be seen in some episodes of Spartan Ops. *The Phantom regains the use of the auto-cannons that have seen use in previous models, though the concussion cannon variant is still in use and is far more common. **However, the cannon, on the T-44, can only turn 180 degrees, unlike the T-52. But it is now tougher to remove, as well as an improvement in rate-of-fire. *Sniper Towers and Banshees can now be carried by the Phantom. Gallery File:H4-T44TCPhantomDropship.png|Alternate render of the Type-44 Phantom. File:H4-Render-Phantom-Wireframe.jpg|Renders of the Type-44 Phantom, overlaid with its wireframe. File:H4-Render-Phantom-Damaged.jpg|Render of a damaged version of the Type-44 Phantom. Rotf84.png|Phantom flies through the wreckage of . Rotf85.png|Phantom, as it appears in the campaign of Halo 4. Phantom Halo 4.PNG|Phantoms flying overhead, during a Spartan Ops mission. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' Sources Category:Covenant Aircraft Category:Spartan Ops Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications